


Fate

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Chaos, Depression, End of the World, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Moving On, Non-Sexual Submission, One Big Happy Family, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Fate can be cruel sometimes, especially when a person tries so hard to get away from it.Bruce made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with taking Ra's place to begin the creation of the new world.But here he was, right where he wanted him too.Yeah, fate is a bitch.Don't worry, fate can also be kind as well.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce had on promise he made to himself many years ago.

One, no killing.

Two, keep your feelings inside

And three, Never lead the league of assassins.

Well, two of those rules have been broken.

And all in one night.

How pitiful.

How did he get this way you ask.

Well, after years of stress, losses, grief and nearly losing his mind.

Guess that he just gave up.

Not entirely.

But just enough to do the unthinkable.

It was a summers night, and Bruce was driving in the bat mobil to a very huge castle.

Once he made over and got out and walk to treat of the way.

The guards noticed humans began to work their weapons.

"What brings you here!?" One of them demanded

"Tell your boss that I want to talk"he in a low tone"And if you think you can stop me then I'll make sure you regret it"

They placed their weapons down and opened the gates for him. Looking completely terrified. What kind of idiots they are, trying to believe they can stop him.

One by one the guards lead Bruce into the castle seemingly knowing What was about to go down.

Or did they.

Maybe it was another showdown.

A confrontation.

Or it could've been a plead for help.

They were good answers.

But not tonight.

"Beloved?" a familiar voice said behind him

Bruce turned back to the doorway.

Talia was there, completely surprised.

"Where's your father?"

" Why you need to know that, did something happen? "

"Usually I wouldn't tell you, but for tonight, I will"

He whispered something in her ear, so quiet that neither the guards could hear a word of what he was saying.

But after he was done, she covered her mouth, her eyes were widened and just couldn't respond for a moment.

Until he stopped.

"You're serious right?"

" I am, now where is he? "

***************************

Bruce was now looking at the big wooden door that would lead to Ra's. He reached his gloves hand over to the door, slowly turned it hesitantly and with a deep breath, he went inside. 

A figure was sitting on a recliner, drinking tea and eating small sandwiches that we're placed on a silver platter. Bruce just stood there, waiting for something neither the guards had any idea what.p

"So you came to my hideout didn't you Batman" he said

"Yes"he responds

The chair turned around, showing Ra's, with his stern and determined posture.

" Why? "

Silence came, but then Bruce takes off his cowl showing his true face.

"I've been thinking for a while now, and ever since I became Batman my life wasn't easy, in fact, it lead me with losses that I could never forgive myself for, And over time I have also made another decision. 

He looked at him directly in the eyes.

" I want to take your place, and help you created the new world for the environment. "

"What! ?" A guard gasped

"Is he serious?" a woman whispered

"No this has to be a trap!" A man replied

A whole bunch a chattering filled the room, all hesitated confused. It was chaos.

"Silence!" Ra's yelled

Everyone went quiet.

"But didn't you made it clear Batman that you wanted nothing to do with us?" he said"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I don't have anything else to run to"he replied"as you can see, which I know you could, I already lost too much, and I feel useless now, you can easily say I just...realized that this world will never be what I want it to be, so I just to at least have some purpose"

He was still looking very cross, at they kept on staring at each other, giving off tension to the bystanders. Talia on the other hand was worried.

Finally after what it seemed to be forever, Ra's surprisingly formed a smile.

"You will be a wonderful replacement for me" he smirked"Welcome to the league of assassins, Batman, now that's been settled, I would take want to thank you for finally seeing what must be done, how do you feel? "

He didn't answer. Ra's wasn't surprised. He wasn't always much a person who would openly admit from the soul. He rose up from his seat and she river to him and parted his shoulder.

"I understand your silence, don't worry, after a while you and I will finally be on the same page, you should rest for now, I don't want to make you feel overwhelmed "

"Come beloved" Talia smiled"Lets get you to your room"

quietly he followed her out of the room. As the door closed shut, the only thing Ra's did was cackle in delight.

"So the dark knight has finally joined me, perfect, once the world has been purified of the ones who terrorize earth nature, he'll take my place and the dawn of the new world will begin! "

Meanwhile, Bruce was lying in the bed, looking dead inside. Like he saw a ghost. Talia felt bad for him, she already knew why it happened.

The human mind cannot take countless death, without losing losing empathy first.

Not even he was able to resist it.

he would've snapped a day or two later.

it was a good thing he actually had some resistance in order not to lose that empathy for good.

"Are you going to be alright?" she said sadly

"I'll be fine"

"But you're not, I've never seen you like this before, ever"

He turned to her and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll be better soon, at least now that I have finally went where I belong now, I know countless live will be lost, but maybe it's for the best"he said softly

A tear fell from his face.

"I just wish I could just stop, just stop feeling like this, emotional, at my breaking point, I would probably die if I kept on further..."

" Beloved"she gasped

she hugged him tightly, as he sniffles, and tear fall from his eyes. After a few hours he eventually went to sleep. Talia hoped that after while, when things finally come to place, that his tattered mind would've a peace.

even if fate had lead him to this path.

Fate can also grant wishes.

And sometimes a wish can be the most life changing thing in the universe.

Don't worry, joy is around the corner.

to be continued...


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is and alternate timeline when the world was out into chaos and everyone Bruce cared about died due to it. After many fails attempts fix it, he was left with no other choice.

Bruce woke up that late morning, feeling odd and empty. Normally Alfred would wake him up with tea and breakfast. But not today, not any day at all.

"My lord, you're awake"

slightly frightened he turns to the door, it was a servant, holding a tray of food and tea.

"Talia said that you loved green tea"she smiled

" Thanks"he said softly

"I'll place it on the counter for you"

She placed the tray on the bedside table and poured the tea and sugar inside. She stirred it up and handed it to Bruce. In return he too a slight sip from it. 

"By the way, Ra's, is expecting you at him room, something about a way to ease your mind"

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute"

"Of course my lord"

"And can you please stop calling me that?"

" sorry, I just wanted to be formal"

"No, it's alright"he smiled"Just call me Bruce for now on"

"Okay" she smiled back and left the room

His smiled went back to a frown, he couldn't help but think how he managed to get so low to the point of helping create a global massacre.

But then the world has already went into chaos now hasn't it.

So maybe it was for the best.

Right?

But he couldn't think about that now.

He has to go get dressed.

And figure out what the heck his soon to be father in law wants.

Hopefully it has nothing to do with killing.

***************************************

"Thank you for coming detective, however I thought you would wear your suit today"

"I didn't feel like it"

"No matter, you know why I called you here?"

" you want to help me with my problem"

"Yes"he smirked"If you are going to take my place, then I just help you return back to your former glory, the first thing in the path of healing is..."

" what exactly? "

"You need to let go"

Bruce grew confused.

"Let go, let go of what?"

" The losses, the people you cared for who died due the hands of chaos, you need to move on from it"

"Move on, but they were...!"

" see, this is what I mean, you are filled with grief and suffering, and it consuming your soul, you need to move on from it, it's the only way you will be able to get rid of your grief "

"But how?"

"You should know detective, what would you have to do in order to move on?"

" ......are you going to wipe my memory clean? "

"Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed "Those memories may have been painful, but in the end I understand how much they all meant to you, and taking that away would do more harm than good, I mean is to accept that your love ones are gone, but you will move forward in order to have a better future, you're playing a victim's mindset Bruce, you need to let the past go"

"Okay, I'll do it"

"Excellent, now see that mirror behind me?"

" Yes? "

"I want you to go to the mirror look directly at your reflection and tell me what you see"

Slowly he made his way to mirror, looking directly at it.

"Now, what do you see?"

" Me"

"What do you look like, describe your face, or anything the remind you of yourself"

"I see me...But I was younger, tears are falling from my eyes, I was alone in my room, trying my best not to loose it, until I did"

"Then what happened"

" Alfred, my friend, he came into my room, holding a blanket"

"What kind of blanket"

" A blue one, the one I have when I was a baby, he wrapped it around me, and held me close, saying that I wasn't alone, and one day I will find happiness, it was three weeks after my parent death, and after a lot of thinking, I had decided "

"Decided on what, tell me?"

" That I wanted to help other, I wanted to make sure that no other child would have to deal with that ever again, I was willing to risk my life, just to make sure that my home would be safe"

"But you couldn't do it alone could you"he said"You needed help, a friend"

"Yes, I did, I never admitted it, but I did"

"And who were those people who helped you"

"Richard, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Jim, Alfred, Clark, Diana...everyone, helped me"

He whimpered, tears falling from his eyes once again.

"But they're gone!" he cried

"Yes, they are, died for doing what they needed to do, to help others, even if it c- osted them their lives, none of this is your fault, you can't let that hurt you, now I want to look at yourself again and say what it needs to be said "

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You should know it, I can't help you with that, I'm not you"

Bruce looked at his reflection again, now all ready eyes and lost. He kept on staring for a while, until he said...

"My name is Bruce Wayne, I lost my parents at age 8, I lost my friends, I lost the people that I have considered family, and I have lost my self, I can never have them back..."

His hands turned into a big fist.

"But they did what they had to do, and will cherish them down the rest of my life, even if it hurts me"he said" I may have made mistakes, I may have fallen man y times, but is not give up, because I chosen this path for one reason, and one reason only, to help others, I am vengeance... "

He looked at his reflection.

"I am the knight..."

Finally he saw what he needed to see. It was a little boy, with that same expression that he had for a very long time.

"I AM BATMAN!" he screamed

That powerful standby made he realized that no matter what path he took he was never gonna be alone, he knows that his love ones are happy where ever they are, and was more than willing to move on in order to become the person he wanted to be. 

He was not a victim.

Not anymore.

He smiled at the mirror again, feeling a sight of relief, like a weight freed from his back. It felt wonderful.

"How do you feel now detective" Ra's asked

"I feel great" he smiled and turned to them"Thank you"

"I didn't do anything, you did this on your own, you're are closer to the path of healing, I can sense it, you will be a great replacement for me"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

" Sure"

"If we're going to make our new world, then should we find people that would gladly join?"

" It only depends, just as long as they know that was the nature must never be tamper with again"

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure that at least more people with potential to create a perfect world won't not die and lose their purpose "

"You're staring to act like me for some reason, what's going on?"

" I don't know, the world it is a complete mess, might as well do something crazy before the world becomes nothing"

He smirked. 

"Then we'll have to get started on that, but for now, you must heal, you may have accepted what happened, but you still feel grief, don't worry, their is nothing wrong with being sad, but as time goes you'll feel like a new man, worry about that first, and then the plan will proceed"

" And how long would that be? "

"2 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days"

" Until the world become nothing "

"Until you finally move on, you're a stubborn one, usually this process would last for one month "he said shaking his head"But an extra month and a couple of days won't hurt no one"

With that over, Bruce left the room, feeling completely different from before, even Talia realized it, when he told her to follow him into the bedroom.

Did that mirror have mind control?

No.

He just decided to move on.

See fate can be nice.


	3. The planning process

"In order for the new world to be created, we must get rid of the old, and bring out the nature of earth"Ra's said"I have created a special bass that will erase all of the pollutants of earth, including all of the humans who have dared to ruin it's beauty, however, thanks to my future replacement, I have decided to also invite certain people that are willing to join our plan before it happens, which is why I have brought all of you here"

It was meeting filled with all of the members of the league of assassins, since they all will be needed for a special mission plotted by Bruce himself.

"Detective, you may speak now"

Bruce nodded and went up on the stage. With the audience looking directly at him.

"As you all know, I'll be leading this clan after the new role has been implemented,   
since earth has been brought into chaos to the point of no return, In was more than willing the join this plan, however, I want to make sure that the people of earth have a chance e of living once this happens, and that means that I'll need you all to go into every country, village, or any place with a chance of human life around, and convince them to join us in our plan"he said"If they agree, then let them in, but under certain circumstances, if they refuse....lead them to their fate, we start with the women and children first, they're our top priority, then, to the men, and finally ,the elderly, you're mission starts now."

"You heard him, get to it!"

everyone instantly ran out to the room. Talia ran over to Bruce, trying to make sure that he was alright.

"I know this is hard for you, but you did the right thing"she said

" I know, no one deserves to live like this, not in this world as it is, I just want to make sure that they have a choice "

"And they will thanks to you"Ra's said with pride" Come now, we must join them as well"

"But where to?" Talia asked

"Back to where this whole mess began, Gotham"

Just the thought of him saying that gave Bruce shivers down his spine.

************************************

Gotham wasn't like it was 20 years ago, it was hardly even a city, only a place filled with chaos and destruction. Children now having to hide from the dangers of earth. But it wasn't because of joker or anything.

No.

It was after years of pollution and destruction, the world just collapsed.

Just like Ra's said it would.

"Such destruction, such lack of love for earth"he sighed"It's sad, having to see all of this fall into ashes"

Bruce just looked at it with grief, all these years of trying to save this city all went to waste.

"Well look who came back!" a familiar voice shouted behind him

He knew that voice too well, right behind him was joker, smiling wickedly at him.

"What's with the film look, this place is paradise, don't you agree?"

Anger filled his veins again.

"What are you gonna do about it, kill me!?" he shouted "Because I will gladly left you!"

" Go away... "

"No"

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!!"

He was about to throw his fist directly at his face, when Ra's grabbed it and forced it down his side.

"Enough detective, he isn't worth it"

"But he..."

" I said...it's not worth it"he said sternly"He is merely just an insect, a parasite that must be exterminated carefully, he's not your time"

"Yes beloved, after our plan comes to place, he won't be a problem anymore" Talia smiled

Bruce hated to admit it, but they were right. He wasn't worth it.

He left to of his hand, and let out a sigh. Much to Joker's disappointment.

"Wow, you've really have gone soft, pathetic, and to think you were the big bad bat, now you're just a loser in a...!" 

He was cut off by, Ra's punching him in the face, knocking him out cold, in the floor.

"Vile insects, they're everywhere, they make me sick"he scoffed" Come now, leave this pest to his end"

"Of course"Bruce agreed

" Good, now that is another thing that is lifted from your heart"

With that over, they left. Leaving joker to gain his consciousness and look at his nemesis in shock.

He doesn't care about him anymore.

He doesn't see him as his main problem.

He doesn't care...

It drove him mad.

"You....BASTARD!!!!"

He grabbed a knife from his pocket and charged it over to Bruce's neck, when he was instantly punched in the face by Bruce himself.

Joker was now in pure shock.

Bruce glared at him and said in a grim voice.

"To back to the horrid hole you came from, you vile insect!"he said" And I don't care if try to kill yourself, or rot either, you mean nothing to me anyway"

Tears fell from Joker's eyes, like a pure betrayal of the one he truly cared about.

After that, Bruce looked away and the three walked away. Leaving him alone.

As for Bruce, he just felt relieved

*************************************  
"This is it"Bruce said"The orphanage, I've been splitting them with food ever since this event happened"

" interesting "Ra's hummed

Bruce knocked the door and a lady opened it, looking surprised to see him.

"Oh, it's you"she gasped"What brings you here, we already got enough food"

"I've come for very important business, it's important that you, the staff and all of the children hear this"

************************

"Oh, so it going to happen" she said

"Yes, but if it doesn't, then the world will be gone"

"Just to let you know, that if you all agree to this plan, then you're future will be safe"Ra's said"Are you willing to join us?"

" Well, if it means that the kids will have better lives, then so be it, we're in"

"Excellent" 

"Everything will be alright"Bruce assured the children

They all nodded.

Talia signaled some guards to go and get the staff and orphans into the plane, so they could be safe away from the destruction.

" I must say, I thought these people would not agree to this"Ra's admitted

"not everyone is as cruel as you say "Bruce said

"I see, very well, let's get going to the homes next, we'll need all the people we can get"


	4. A granted wish and the ultimate truth

All through Gotham, they managed to get a lot of people to join their plan. Mostly woman and children. The men were hesitant. And the elderly thought that their time living wasn't worth it.

Bruce tried his best to convince them, and his best was his greatest.

Some of the criminals of Gotham joined in as well, homerun for a new life after this.

Some of the mentally ill came as well, much to Ra's judgement.

In general, a lot of gotham's citizens agreed with the new world plan.

"I believe that's everyone" Bruce sighed"good, we should head to metropolis next"Talia said

"Of course"he agreed

But as they were about to head to the plane, they heard a loud bang behind them.

It was coming from a pile of rubble where Gotham Pd use to be.

" survivors! "He shouted

Bruce lead some men over to the rubble to move all of the pieces away. Now with the new gone there a big hole inside. Too dark to see in.

" Hello, is anyone in there!!? "He screamed

" Batman, is that you!!? "A familiar voice shouted

" Jim!? "He gasped"You're alive!?"

" I am, so is Harvey, Barbara, Tim, Richard and Jason, we're all alive! "

"But that explosion, I thought you died in there!"

" This building a hide out shelter under it, we were able to get in before the whole place exploded! "Harvey screamed

" what about the other's!? "

"We're fine old man, just get us out of here!" Jason shouted

************************

The last person to get out was Tim, as they all were instantly taken in for treatment.

"I thought you all died in that blast"Bruce said sadly

" We thought we were gonners too"Tim admitted "We even thought you were dead"

"Well thank goodness you all are okay"

"What happened here?" Jim said in shock

"A reaction to hundreds of years of pollution and waste"Ra's said" The world is self destructing, and if we don't clear this mess out, we'll all perish "

"Dear god"Harvey said in horror"Who knew this will end in something like this"

"What about the joker, did he survive this?" Jason groaned

"Yes, but he's nothing to worry about" Bruce said "Right now we need to get everyone we can to safety so we can begin the new world plan"

"You mean that plan to wipe out everything except the environment?" Richard gasped

"Yes, we don't have a choice now"

"But I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with that plan"

" Well, things had changed, and when I thought you were all dead, I just couldn't let it happen to anyone else"

"You actually thought we were dead?" Barbara said sadly "Oh no, you must of been awful"

" It's a good thing that Alfred wasn't alive to see this"Richard sighed"But what about the justice league, they should have an idea what to do? "

"Unfortunately, the justice league has fallen as well"Ra's said" Now we're on our own"

"What happened?" Jim gasped

**************************

_Back at the plane..._

"An explosion happened in the watch tower, I thought I wasn't gonna survive, until Clark pushed me into the escape pods, it happened so quick, I saw them perish under my own eyes...there were no survivors, except me"

"Dear god"he said in horror"That's horrible, how did that happen?"

" I don't know, it happened so fast, I could tell what it happened it I told you, but I only saw the letter KIM.

"K. i.M?" Tim said in confusion

"What could that mean?" Richard wondered

"Kryptonian Incinerator Missile?" Jason insisted

"No, that can't be it"he shook his head

" Wait, I think that's it! "Bruce realized" I saw green so it has to be kryptonite, but why, why would someone want to kill Clark and the rest of the league, especially when we have a crisis"

"Could've it been launched by the giver B?"

" only a lunatic would dare do that, it's like they want to get rid of us"

"Unless they do want to get rid of us"Harvey said silently

Bruce closed his eyes as he thought about his fallen friends, how much he really cared about them, even if they were not human like him, especially Clark, he was like a brother to him.

"Ra's, I need to talk to someone"

"Who detective?" he asked

"Someone I need to give a piece of my mind to"he said in a low voice

********************************

_somewhere in a shelter underground..._

Amanda Walked was sleeping in bed that night. Ever since the crisis she was taken over her for protection. They place was guarded by security and gaurds, keeping an eye on her every minute.

She knew that she needed to be safe from the crisis.

But it started to feel odd for some reason.

she didn't exactly know why.

But it just felt very...off...

" having a nice rest, Waller? "Someone said in her ear

Frightened and woke up, taking out a gun from under her pillow. She look the check who it was. But then gasped when she realized who broke in.

only one person was able to do something like that.

And not kill her.

"Batman, what are you doing here"

the lights went on, showing Bruce completely in rage.

"You know exactly why I'm here"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she snapped

"Does the letters K I M mean anything to you!?"

" ...But they said they were gonna cancel it"

"So you knew about it !"he screamed" Well that plan killed the entire justice league, I hope you're happy now! "

"I had no idea they were going to do this, I may not exactly accept them but I'm not dumb enough to kill them for no reason!"

"Then who did!?"

" I don't know"

"So it is the government, what kind of lunatic would do this, especially when everyone's dying outside"

" I can't believe this, they lied to me, but why? "

"I guess it because you're too friendly to the league"

" well how am I suppose to not be, especially when you are around to put me in check"

Bruce sighed and took off his cowl.

"The truth it I already knew you didn't know, I just wanted to make sure, I should take you out of here, this shelter is not gonna save you"

"What?"

" They fooled you Waller, you would've died before Sun even came up"

"That's ludicrous!"

" Not really, the government never liked the league, not matter what good they did, but now the government is going to learn how stupid of a plan that was, because after tonight, the people who dared to do this will not be safe"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"After we get everyone we to safety, the plan will the launched, soon everything underground, the suface, skies and sea, will be cleanse of all the things that caused this mess in the first place, including humans"

"And I thought I was a lunatic"

" This was my last resort, if we don't do it now the world will be destroyed "

"They said it was a surface problem! "

"It's jot, it's worse, far worse"he said putting his cowl back on"Come, we need to get out of here"

Suddenly the door opened, showing guards pointing their guns at them.

"Hold it or we'll shoot!" They snapped

Waller just sighed.

"Fools"

Bruce took out some smoke bombs and puts the whole room in grey, causing everyone to cough from it. But as the smoke faded, Bruce and Waller were gone.

************************************

"I had no idea this was happening, why would the government do this "Waller gasped

"I know this might be crazy and all, but I think they just want us all dead"Tim said" So they could come out and create a new world for their own benefit "

"That just crazy"Jim shook his head

"Well do we really know the government like we think we do, because if they can fool Waller then they could very much fool us"

"Not even surprised" Jason grunted "What idiots, don't they see they're just killing themselves as well? "

"I've always found the whole system to be insane"Ra's sighed

"But this, this is beyond what joker would come up" Bruce finished

"The foolish will always be the first ones to die"Talia said softly" I just never thought it would be now"

"No one did"


	5. The end of the world

Huge reactions spread through everyone as Bruce told them the horrible news.

Some were screaming.

Some were enrage.

Children were crying.

And some where disappointed.

But they all wanted to make the governments pay for what they did to their beloved heros, and their home.

And Bruce was going to give it to them.

Besides,Waller wanted to give those Bastard a piece of her mind.

They played her for a fool.

And she was not gonna let them get away with it.

Tim hacked into the government call systems all over the globe to let all of them know what tools a they were.

"General, we need to talk!" Waller shouted at him

"Waller, what are you doing here, you should be in the shelter"

"And leave me for dead!?" she snapped"You thought I was dumb enough to call for that trick. "

"We know what you did the justice league, you launched that missile to wipe them all out so you won't deal with them anymore!" Bruce yelled

"Batman!?" He gasped"How are you alive"

"That's none of your concern, besides we are not here to fight with you, we're here to tell how much of an idiot you all were!"

" Idiot!? "He screamed" we were saving earth! "

" No you haven't you vile insect, you just put the whole world in jeopardy. "Ra's said"Now you all will suffer for your stupidity"

" and just who the hell are you!? "He growled

" I'm Ra's shal Ghul, and I will make sure that this crisis doesn't happen, however, this will come with a price, you and all of the people who dared to go against was the nature will perish in a matter of seconds, you all are not suitable for this new world I'm creating "

The world leaders grew confused and frightened.

"You mad man, so you honestly thing that you will save earth, you're just as bad the justice league, you will not succeed"

He smirked .

"I highly doubt it, Bruce laugh the new world plan"

Bruce looked at the big red button as he was about to make the biggest choice in his life. He thought about what will happen to his after this, will he ever be the same.

But he sighed and said...

"If I perish, then I perish"

With his former he pressed the button.

The alarm went off as the gas was released from all over the world.

"What did you do?" The us President gasped

Bruce looked at him dead in the eyes and said softly.

"Enjoy your last seconds of life, because soon you all will perish for what you have done"

The gas didn't kill them horrifically, it was silent and deadly, not even a microscope could detect it.

People saw the effects for the first time, as the president collapsed on the floor. Casing everyone in the room to scream. Bruce ordered the members to take them into the safety area. He even told Talia the go with them.

He looked back at Ra's as he looked at Bruce and smiled.

"Thank you detective, for giving me this wonderful moment"

"Of what?"

" Of a new world"

***************************

3 years later...

It took a while for the effects of the gas to fade away. But as soon at it was gone, they were able to open the doors.

Outside was a beautiful world.

Something that hardly anyone saw in their lives.

The crisis was over.

Soon after, Bruce took Ra's place and married Talia soon after. He lead the people to the new world but in his own way, so everyone had a chance of freedom.

Fate granted him his wish.

A wish for a better world.

And a place for everyone to be happy.

Soon enough, his mind was officially at peace.

For now of course.

Even he knew that there will still be crime lurking around.

And he will be the one to stop it.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic
> 
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
